This application relates to wireless communications.
Wireless communication systems such as a wireless Time Division Duplex (TDD) systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with mobile devices such as user equipment (UE), mobile station (MS), cell phone, or wireless air card. Further, a wireless communication system can include a core network to control the base stations.
Wireless TDD systems can support downlink and uplink transmissions on the same carrier frequency in separate non-overlapping time intervals. A base station can transmits a signal, called a downlink signal, to one or more mobile devices. A mobile device can transmit a signal, called an uplink signal, to one or more base stations. A wireless system can allocate downlink and uplink intervals to control downlink and uplink transmissions in a frame.